Bieber Of Love
by Cristina Alvarez
Summary: Justin Bieber, the teen sensation is looking for love. Thats right and he will look for it in a different way. He will bring 20 girls into his mansion and he will date them all.He will have to chose 1 out of the 20 girls to be his love but who will it be?
1. Prologue: Meet The Girls!

Meet the girls.

Jasmine

Joanna

Fay

Taylor

Lizza

Maddie

Erin

Monique

Nelle

Georgia

Gabriella

Jennifer

Melissa

Lydia

Camila

Delilah

Paris

Leticia

Peylin

Monica

Which of these girls will win Justin's heart? Find out in "Bieber of Love"


	2. Chapter 1: Where is My Baby?

Episode 01:

"Where Is My Baby?"

NARRATOR: Inside this L.A bachelors mansion 20 girls will have the fight of a lifetime.. The fight that will get them to the one and only, Justin Bieber!

JUSTIN BIEBER: Hey guys I'm Justin Bieber and you may all know my story but, I will tell you guys once more. I am from a small town In Canada called Stratford, I posted videos to You Tube just for fun. I got discovered by Usher, then released my 1st album, My World. After that released My World 2.0 and then went on tour. After that not much but I'm felling real lonely so I decided to find love a little bit different than usual. I have 20 of the most beautiful girls in the world all together in one mansion. What's my purpose of that you say? I want to find my one and true love. I'm going to put these girls to the test and see who is good enough to be Justin Bieber's girlfriend! So hold on because this will not be easy, 20 girls in love with the same guy. What can possibly go wrong?

*BIEBER OF LOVE*

Justin is on his way to the mansion, the girls are nervous yet exited. You can feel the excitement of the girls, and you can see how hey are waiting impatiently for Justin to arrive.

JASMINE THINKS: Oh my this is the day I'm finally going to meet my one and true love Justin Bieber!

FAY THINKS: I never thought I would really be here fighting for Justin's love!

GABRIELLA THINKS: Wow! I am about to meet the boy I have always idolized I just hope I can make a good impression on him!

You can see the girls are really exited but you can only hear a silence, but suddenly in the background you can hear a motorcycle, that's right Justin is getting closer the girls start to mumble "Oh my is him" and "Justin Justin Justin" suddenly a big roar! That means Justin has arrived! The girls scream and cant wait til they have there 1 on 1 time with him!

JENNIFER THINKS: Its him! Its him! I can just imagine taking him away from all these skanks and only me and him in one bed!

DELILAH THINKS: I feel like electricity running thru my body just looking at him!

JUSTIN BIEBER THINKS: These girls are sexy good looking its going to be a hard decision to make!

JUSTIN BIEBER SAYS: Hello you beautiful ladies!

GIRLS: Hey Justin!

JUSTIN BIEBER SAYS: So there is a mansion waiting for us are we ready to have an amazing time? And rock each others worlds?

GIRLS: Yes! We are ready baby!

JUSTIN BIEBER SAYS: Ok! So I'm going to leave you with my friend Ryan and he will give you a few rules and yeah go get in settled and I will see you ladies in one hour!

Ryan starts to talk and he mention who he is and what is his participation on the show! After he calls down 5 names!

-Jasmine

-Fay

-Nelle

-Lydia

-Camila

RYAN SAYS: The rest of you girls go in and enjoy the house!

The 5 girls look at each other and you can see how confused they are and how scared they are!

FAY THINKS: Are you serious? Am I getting eliminated without even getting to meet Justin?

NELLE THINKS: Oh my? Eliminated?

CAMILA THINKS: What the fuck is going on?

LYDIA THINKS: This cannot be happening and I just burst into tears thinking that my only chance of getting to meet Justin has just vanished!

JASMINE THINKS: This was too good to be true!

RYAN SAYS: Ok girls this is what's going to happen, Justin told me to choose 5 ladies that I thought where the prettiest and I chose you guys which means you are his VIP!

FAY THINKS: Omg! I'm Justin's VIP!

NELLE THINKS: Oh my god! I am speechless so all I do is hug Ryan and thank him!

LYDIA THINKS: I laugh and said to my self, 'Nah Justin would never eliminate me I'm the most prettiest and sexiest girl in the house'

CAMILA THINKS: Ha-ha to be honest I was so scared but this is honestly a relief!

JASMINE THINKS: Thank God!

Mean while in the house…

The girls at this point might have noticed that there are only 19 beds which means he will be doing his first elimination tonight!

JOANNA SAYS: Jasmine I thought you and the other 4 girls where out?

JASMINE SAYS: No! I thought for a minute I was but he gave us VIP passes!

JOANNA THINKS: This is bull-shit its not fair to the other girls!

RYAN SAYS: Girls! Please meet me in the grand hall Justin will take pictures of you and you will have a little time to introduce your self!

GABRIELLA THINKS: This is my opportunity to go and meet him! So I run and I am first in line! Yea baby!

JUSTIN SAYS: Gabriella!

GABRIELLA SAYS: Hey Justin nice too meet you!

She blushes and gives Justin a kiss on the cheek and takes her picture!

ERIN THINKS: I think I going to have to step up my game I'm going to flash him!

So he calls the girls one by one until he gets to Erin!

ERIN SAYS: Hey Justin my name is Erin and you need to stop looking for that special girl because she is right here

So Erin takes her top off and show her breasts to Justin

JUSTIN BIEBER THINKS: I have to say that Erin was so fine and I would be lying if I told you I did not want to be with her!

So the remaining girls introduce themselves, Justin now calls his VIP's and wants to talk more to them. After having a conversation with him and a nice dinner it was time to meet the other 15 ladies! The girls are going to crazy! They pull grab Justin and he kind of likes it.

JUSTIN BIEBER THINKS: So I see this really good looking girl all alone and I go check her our

JUSTIN BIEBER SAYS: Hey

MONICA SAYS: Hey Justin

After those words there was a moment of silence and then suddenly, Monica screams at the top of her lungs and starts to kiss Bieber and tells him how much she loves him! So after meeting all of his 20 insane crazy girls, it was time to make a choice… The Elimination!

Justin comes down and sees all of the ladies and he tells them "I really made a good connection with all of you ladies but unfortunately its time for 1 to say adios! He calls 3 girls down.

-Monica

-Delilah

-Joanna

He is going to have to eliminate one of these girls, but who will it be? He first gives dog tags to the 17 girls that are definitely going to be staying. He gives his first dog tag to… Delilah "would you accept this dog tag and stay in this crazy house and rock my world? Delilah's response is obvious "yes Justin I will" He has 1 dog tag left and 2 wonderful bodies. He calls Monica next.

JOANNA THINKS: Ok now this is it I'm out he has eliminated me.

Justin tells Monica that he thinks that she has Bieber Fever which he thinks is great but, he wants a girl that could look pass that! So he says " Monica, I'm sorry babe but your time is up" And gives his dog tag to Joanna.


	3. Chapter 2: Show Me What You Got

EPISODE 02:

"Show Me What You Got"

Previously on "Bieber of Love" we met all of the girls and Justin took pictures of them. After he met all of them and had to make a connection with them. But then came the hard part, the elimination and he had to let one girl go. That girl unfortunately was Monica.

*BIEBER OF LOVE*

JUSTIN THINKS: Whoa yesterday was a crazy night and today I have a feeling its going to be even crazier. Today I have a challenge for the girls. I want to know who they are.. Thru there talents, so I prepare a talent show for the girls to show me what they can do.

RYAN SAYS: Ladies Ladies come on down Justin has left a note for you guys!

PEYLIN THINKS: Oh my I'm still here! Well know my mission is to complete all the challenges so I can get my time with Justin.

Ryan asks the girls who wants to read the note and Paris says "I do please give it to me!"

PARIS READS THE LETTER OUTLOUD: Hello my sexy ladies how are you guys doing today? Well today I have a super challenge for you girls. I want to see what your talents are so I am preparing a talent show, so get ready you have two hours to get ready and I will meet you at the grand hall so we can go to the auditorium and do our presentations. Good Luck! Love Justin.

MELISSA THINKS: When I hear the word talent show I'm like 'No No No please don't be a talent show I am so shy and I hope I don't make a fool out of my self.'

'Do we have to be in teams' Delilah says and Nelle responds 'I hope so it would really be less embarrassing' The girls pick out there outfits and start getting ready.

DELILAH THINKS: I have this under control I was the most popular girl in my school and I was in drama class, so this is a piece of cake.

So everything seems to be ok when suddenly an argument begins.

'OMG Gabriella why do you think you are better than all of us' Georgia says really mad. "I don't thinks so, all I said was you need a lot more to get where I am' So they start going back and forth.

TAYLOR SAYS: Wow Gabriella was owning Georgia's ass haha I was like.. Poor girl she cant even defend herself.

GABRIELLA THINKS: This bitch better get the fuck out of my face before I make her get out of my face.

GEORGIA THINKS: Bitch thinks she is better than me she is a crazy girl!

GABRIELLA SAYS: You know what Georgia just shut the fuck up ok? Your wasting my time and honestly I have no time to deal with trash.

That's how it ended after she said the word 'Trash' there was a big silence, Georgia left and continued planning her act.

TWO HOURS LATER:

JUSTIN THINKS: Ok so to be honest I am really exited to see what these girls prepared for me I hope is something worth watching

JOANNA THINKS: So guess what I am up first. So my act was to do a rap dedicated to Justin

JUSTIN THINKS: When I heard Joanna's rap I definitely wanted to get up and get her of that stage she was really hurting my ears!

DELILAH: Joanna Joanna Joanna, stop making a fool of your self.

Next up was Lizza, and she decided to make a song for Justin.

JUSTIN THINKS: She looked really cute singing and she was form brazil so her accent was kind of turning me on.

So the talent show went on some girls sang others acted… And then we came to Paris.

JUSTIN THINKS: Paris seems like a girl with a lot of talent

Paris starts to sing and… everyone was begging her to stop! She really wanted to empress Justin so she started to do a strip tease went up to Justin and started doing a lap dance.

LETICIA THINKS: My jaw dropped I was like 'she is like 18 and already a stripper? Sad'

FAY THINKS: Wow baby girl haha you got same game.

GABRIELLA: I was like why the fuck Justin has brought hoes into the house? Definitely Paris has to go!

JENNIFER THINKS: Wow! that's all i can say about Paris!

PARIS THINKS: I had to do something and honestly that's the first thing that cam into my mind.

After Paris act he called Gabriella who sang one of Justin's songs 'Baby'

JUSTIN THINKS: When I heard Gabriella she was like an angel I honestly wanted a date with her.

After Nelle went down and she started dancing.

JUSTIN THINKS: What was she doing she was just crazy dancing to my song, she kind of embarrassed her self in front of the girls.

The last act was Delilah's she sang 'One Time' and Justin was impressed.

JUSTIN THINKS: Delilah impressed me the most she was pretty sexy and she had the voice of an angel.

So Justin after seeing all of the acts has to make a decision, who goes on a date with him? So he looked at the girls and calls down Delilah… 'Delilah you have an amazing talent and you know what?' Delilah smiling says 'what baby?' Justin says 'You're the one going on a date with me shawty'

GABRIELLA THINKS: I sang way better than her and she got the date? Ugh what ever but I will be patient I will wait for my man!

BACK IN THE HOUSE:

JOANNA SAYS: Paris I think you are a hoe

PARIS SAYS: Joanna, atleast I have what it takes to please a man

JASMINE THINKS: Wow Paris is defiantly a whore haha poor her and poor Justin I really think she needs to go home.

THE NEXT DAY:

JUSTIN THINKS: I am so exited I am going on my very first date with these girls and the first one is Delilah.

Delilah Thinks: I am really exited that I am the first girl to go on a date with Justin.

Justin and Delilah go on their date. Justin takes her to the beach. 'OMG Justin this is so beautiful!' Delilah says exited. 'This is for the both of us we are going to have a great time' 'yes we are Justin' Delilah responds. I take Delilah's hand and I take her to the water were we start to wet each other. After we have a picnic were we start to talk. I say to her 'So What's up with Delilah?' 'Haha well not much, Justin..' 'yes Delilah?' 'I'm really happy I'm here and that you choose out on a first date.''You know what Delilah? For the time we has spent I am really feeling you right now'

DELILAH THINKS: Justin is so romantic…

I lean in to kiss Delilah and my lips and hers connect we are kissing with passion and we lay down on the sand and we cuddle and watch the sunset, this is a date that I will never forget.

Justin arrives to the house and decides to have a one on one time with the girls to see what is going on.

JUSTIN THINKS: Every one on one I had with the girls they all mentioned Paris name, so I call in paris and I really need to talk with her.

'Paris I talked to every girl and all of them stated that you are..' I paused I did not want so say that word to a girl. She responded and said 'whore?' She left out crying and I tried to go after her but then I remembered it was time to eliminate one more girl!

ELIMINATION TIME:

JUSTIN THINKS: So I start to give out my dog tags to the ladies and I leave 3 girls without there dog tags.

-Paris

-Nelle

-Joanna

JOANNA THINKS: Fuck I'm down again is Justin blind or something? I will be really mad if he decides to keep the whore and eliminate me.

Justin with his face down calls Nelle's name down and he says 'Nelle, would you accept this dog tag and stay in this house and rock my world? She responds 'Always Justin' 'I have one dog tag left and 2 wonderful bodies'

JUSTIN THINKS: I honestly don't know who to eliminate but after thinking and thinking I decided who to keep and who to let go.

'Paris would you come down here please?'

JOANNA THINKS: When Justin calls Paris name down I'm like oh no! I have just been eliminated!

'Paris I think you are a wonderful girl, but what you did today was totally not cool I mean there where kids there and that's something kids can't see, so I'm sorry Paris… your time is up!

LETICIA THINKS: I am wondering if Joanna has no dog tag and Paris got eliminated does it mean both of them are leaving?

'Joanna would you step down please?'

JOANNA THINKS: I go running down and Justin says the word that I wanted him to say to me.

'Joanna would you stay in this house and rock my world? Joanna quickly answers "Yes Forever!'


	4. Chapter 3: Oh My Baby!

Episode 03

"Oh My Baby'

Previously on "Bieber of Love" the girls had there first challenge and they had to show Justin there secret talent. Some rocked that challenge like Delilah who won the date with Justin, and had a wonderful a day at the beach. But others failed it like Paris who stripped in front of the whole audience. Justin had a tough decision to make but he had to let go of Paris.

*BIEBER OF LOVE*

JUSTIN THINKS: The girls definitely had fun at the last challenge now today things get a little more fun! For me that is, I want a girl that can protect our children from evil. Haha so I am going to put the girls to the challenge. What they are going to have to do is go on a roller skate park with my baby (the baby is fake) and protected from the people that want to harm my baby. The team that has the girl that has the least amount of damage to my baby will win that date with me!

LETICIA THINKS: Yesterday was a crazy night and I am here another day, and today I am willing to win today's challenge!

MONIQUE THINKS: Ok so I have been here for 3 nights already and I feel I do not have a connection with Justin and I am afraid that I might be going home!

Ryan comes down to the grand hall and calls all of the ladies down! 'Ladies Ladies come down! It is time for you guys to find out what today challenge is about.

GABRIELLA THINIKS: I am really exited to find out what today challenge is about!

JOANNA THINKS: Today I am going to rock this challenge out! Today Justin will not give me the last dog tag!

RYAN SAYS: Who will like to read the note?

JASMINE SAYS: Me! Me! Haha

JASMINE THINKS: So I read the note and…. It like makes no sense so I am guessing that… um… uhh.. I don't know what we are doing today?

CAMILA THINKS: So at this point we are all wondering what the challenge is going to be.

The girls stand there confused then Ryan says 'lets go ladies, Justin is waiting for you' So Ryan takes the girls to the roller skate park/

PEYLIN THINKS: So we arrive at a roller skate park and I see 18 babies and roller skates I am all like what the hell are we going to do

Justin comes out and is ready to explain the challenge to the girls. The girls get very exited The girls start to get ready

GEORGIA THINKS: I am totally going to loose this challenge I don't know how to skate fuck, I'm screwed

FAY THINKS: I have this challenged won I am a professional skater and all of these skanks better watch out!

Justin tells the girls that the challenge is going to begin, and suddenly these really big girls come out and Justin tells the girls 'these women right here are going to try to harm little baby Justin so take care of my baby if you want to win this date with me. So lets start!'

The challenge has begun and all of the girls are falling down and all you can hear are screams.

JUSTIN THINKS: I find these really funny and really sexy!

The girls are not really protecting little baby Justin most of the girls are really concentrating on there looks there nails and there hair, this is not good! But one that was really showing effort was Delilah!

After the challenge was over Justin had to choose a winner! 'Girls you all did an amazing job! But I feel that the one girl who show me more effort was Delilah, but the challenge was the girl who has the baby with least amount of injuries gets to win that date! And the winner is.. Peylin'

Back in the house Justin tells the girls that tonight there will be elimination. The girls are surprised and kind of scared.

LETICIA THINKS: Its not fair that I have given the best of me and Justin has not even noticed it!

MADDIE THINKS: So I see Leticia crying in one corner and I'm going to figure out why!

'What's wrong Leti?' Leticia respond 'Nothing, really I'm just frustrated that I a, trying to make Justin to notice me but it is worthless!' 'We are all passing thru that Leti, but don't worry you will be fine'.

JOANNA THINKS: Today I lost the challenge and I'm pretty sure that I am going home tonight.

FAY THINKS: So at this moment we are all separated in the house there are the popular girls which are:

-ME (FAY)

-GABRIELLA

-MADDIE

-JASMINE

-MONIQUE

-LETICIA

And the others I am just to lazy to find out what there names are!

JUSTIN THINKS: So I am beyond ready to have my date with Peylin we are going to this farm! And we are going to pick strawberries!

PEYLIN THINKS: When I find out where my date with Justin is going to be I get exited!

'Justin I really want to let you know how I feel' Peylin quickly says! 'Yea shawty whats up?' 'I feel like I really don't have a connection with you and I want to take it to the next level'

JUSTIN THINKS: Next level? Is she crazy? Whoa!

So they get to the farm and Justin and Peylin start to pick strawberries up and every time they have a chance they kiss. 'Peylin' "yes Justin?' 'I'm really feeling you right now and I want to let you know that there is one thing I will never do! And you know what that is?' 'No Justin' Justin pauses and looks at her right on the eye… 'I will never break your heart' Peylin leans in to kiss him and Justin starts to kiss her with passion. Peylin starts to take Justin jacket off.

MEANWHILE AT THE HOUSE:

JOANNA THINKS: I hear my name, and I hear that Gabriella and Fay are talking about me.

"Joanna what?' Joanna says Gabriella responds "Joanna what?' " I heard my name" " Oh don't trip I was not talking to you'

JOANNA THINKS: This girl has the nerve to say I am no talking to you.

GABRIELLA SAYS: Joanna look ill be straight up to you, I honestly think that you are a mess and you are not the right girl for Justin

JOANNA SAYS: Gabriella shut the fuck up! Who are you to say if me and Justin are meant to each other?

FAY THINKS: Gabriella is owning Joanna!

GABRIELLA SAYS: Joanna you look like your lost you don't even belong here I do not know what Justin sees in you he has kept you saved you 2 times already? He should get rid of you

JOANNA SAYS: Gabriella fuck you! Fuck you!

GABRIELLA SAYS: Excuse me? Who the fuck are you talking to?

JOANNA SAYS: To your dumb ass!

GABRIELLA SAYS: Look who is talking the girl with the retarded ass face! Looks like you have a fucking disability ore some shit!

FAY THINKS: think Gabriella took it too far with Joanna, she called her a retarded looking person!

BACK TO THE DATE:

Justin pulls back and tells Peylin 'Babe we are taking this way to fast and far don't you think?'

PEYLIN THINKS: Justin is the best kisser in the world ugh and his lips… are to die for!

I take Peylin to eat at one of my favorite restaurants, Red Lobster! After a long conversation the clock hit 5:00pm and that means it is almost time for elimination.

Justin starts to have his one and one with the girls.

JUSTIN THINKS: I am having a great one on one with the girls when suddenly Leticia tells me that Gabriella called Joanna retarded, I think that was enough for me to know who was going home.

ELIMINATION TIME:

GABRIELLA THINKS: I know I am in danger of going home so I have to do something.

JUSTIN THINKS: I am ready to eliminate but the suddenly Gabriela comes down and tells Joanna I am sorry!

JOANNA SAYS: I do not accept your apology!

JUSTIN THINKS: I think that was something very big of her to do so she was the first one to receive a dog tag!

So after he gives his first dog tag to Gaby, he starts giving the rest and he is left with 3 girls!

-Leticia

-Joanna

-Jasmine

JOANNA THINKS: Again? WTF dude?

JASMINE THINKS: I am really scared of going home honestly!

LETICIA THINKS: I am not going home I just know it!

Justin starts to make a little speech to the girls and after that he says.. 'The first girl that is saved from elimination tonight is.. Joanna!'

JOANNA THINKS: Finally I am saved!

JUSTIN SAYS: I have 1 dog tag and two beautiful girls! But honestly I already have a choice!

JASMINE: I am really hoping that dog tag has my name on it!

'Leticia would you come down here please? I feel that me and you have not had any connection. And you are the only girl in the house that has not tried to make an effort on getting to know me. So I am sorry but Leticia, your time is up!'

JASMINE THINKS: Yes! I am saved and I am going to stay an rock Justin's world!

'Jasmine come down here and get your tag! Would you stay here in this house and rock my world? Jasmine responds 'Yes Baby' Justin Says ' Fo'sho Shawty!

LETICIA THINKS: Justin and those hoes in that stupid house better watch out!


	5. Chapter 4: Mini Dates

EPISODE 04

"Mini Dates"

Previously on "Bieber of Love" the girls had not an easy challenge… they had to skate to protect there babies from the mean girls. Some rocked that challenged and others failed. Unfortunately Justin had to get rid of one more girl.. Leticia.

*BIEBER OF LOVE*

JASMINE THINKS: I am so happy I have made it this far I was almost gone at the last elimination so this means I really need to step up my game.

JOANNA THINKS: What the hell is wrong with Justin? I have been on danger of going home and I'm getting tired of this, so when ever I have the chance I am going to have a word with Justin.

JUSTIN THINKS: Last challenge was really insane and really funny, now I want to see how these girls personality are. So I decide I am going to go on 60 second date with the girls and I am going to go out on a date with the girl that empresses me the most!

RYAN SAYS: Ladies ladies come down and read your "Bieber Letter"

The girls come rushing down and they see the letter Lydia picks it up and starts to read it. "Hello my sexy ladies how are you doing? Today you are going to find out who I really am and I am going to find out who you really are, but we only have 60 seconds. So make up your mind on what are you going to say to me"

MADDIE THINKS: When I hear what the challenge I am like are you serious 60 seconds? Not enough for me

ERIN THINKS: I am super exited and I am seriously going to rock this challenge, I really need my alone time with Justin

MELISSA THINKS: I think that I have this challenge won I have the looks and I am going to spend 20 seconds on telling him about me and the other 30 seconds making him feel the luckiest guy on earth.

FAY THINKS: These skanks thing they are competition for me? that's were they are wrong!

So at this point the girls are going crazy on who is going to see Justin first. Ryan comes and tells the girls that he is going to pick the order on which they are going to see Justin.

JUSTIN THINKS: I am really exited on what im going to see in these girls because that is going to help me see who I am feeling the most but also will it help me see who is going home tomorrow night!

Ok so the table with Justin is all set up and the girls are ready Ryan calls in the first girl…. And it is Taylor!

'Hey Justin" "Hey Shawty" "Haha I love it when you call me that" "Really?"

JUSTIN THINKS: So my first girl is Taylor and all I'm thinking is god she is hot! But it seems all she cares about at this moment is me calling her 'Shawty'

ERIN SAYS: Justin I really want to let you know that I am here for you 100% and that I really like you and that I want to be in your future

JUSTIN SAYS: Taylor I'm really feeling you at this moment and I really thank you for being here and telling me about your self.

JUSTIN THINKS: The problem with Taylor is that she was kind of worried that I did not like her and started telling me how she wanted to be with me. So I was really feeling that and I let her know that I like her to.

So the following 5 girls are not really getting the challenge:

-MADDIE

-ERIN

-JENNIFER-PEYLIN

-CAMILA

And then we come to Nelle.

NELLE SAYS: Hey Justin

JUSTIN SAYS: Hey baby

NELLE SAYS: How are you doing

JUSTIN SAYS: I'm doing fine… So Nelle tell me something about yourself we haven't had a good connection yet!

JUSTIN THINKS: Nelle, she is a really beautiful girl and she is getting the challenge really good.

NELLE SAYS: Well me? I'm everything but normal haha I really outgoing girl I speak my mind out. I'm not afraid of what people think of me.. And hey why not I can act stupid at times haha

JUSTIN THINKS: WWWWOOOOOOWWWWWW I'm really liking this girl!

Now the following girls use there looks to get Justin's attention:

-LIZZA

-GEORGIA

-DELILAH

But Delilah uses her time to talk about Gabriella and what she feels about her! "Justin why did you not sent Gabriella home? You should never call a person retarded and she did! And besides I feel she is not strong enough to be here! She relies on me and on Fay and I think she is not here for you!" Justin stays silent and responds "I'm just really feeling her and the reason I kept her is because she apologized and I felt her honestly and that's why she did not go home And for her not being strong enough I'll have to talk to her about that"

JUSTIN THINKS: I'm starting to think that Delilah thinks that Gabriella is her competition and she is attacking her!

The next "Mini Dates" did not go that well and he could not concentrate on what Delilah said so he comes up to Gabriella and she is the last girl.

JUSTIN SAYS: And last but not least….

GABRIELLA SAYS: That's right last but not least, haha

"Hey Gaby I really need to talk to you" "Yea Justin?" "I am going to keep it real and I'm going to keep it real. Delilah came down and told me that you were the one that was suppose to go home, and told how you are not strong enough to be here."

GABRIELLA THINKS: When Justin says that I am really mad and now I'm like Delilah is not the friend I though she was! Now its on like popcorn!

JUSTIN THINKS: Now I know there are going to be problems and I think I know who is going home!

The challenge did not turn out as Justin wanted to but he had to choose a winner.

JUSTIN SAYS: I felt that today all of you girls are worried that I am not making a connection with you guys and most of you girls all you said was "Justin I'm here for you" And the challenge was about me getting to know stuff about you. And the girl I felt the most connection was.. Nelle!

NELLE THINKS: Finally my very first date with Justin!

JASMINE THINKS: I really feel Justin is blind I told him everything about me and he did not even choose me?

GABRIELLA THINKS: I really need to confront Delilah dumb ass.

GABRIELLA SAYS: So Delilah, what did you tell Justin?

DELILAH SAYS: Well I told the truth on how you are not strong enough to be here.

GABRIELLA SAYS: What do you mean I am not strong enough? What what you thing I need crutches to stand on my own?

DELILAH THINKS: At this point I feel like our friendship is over.

DELILAH SAYS: I just feel that you have way to many friends I the house and that you are giving more attention to them than to Justin.

GABRIELLA SAYS: I am not here to make friends bitch I'm here for Justin! So shut the fuck up because I am strong enough to be here and compete to win Justin's heart. So get your ugly ass bimbo head out of my fucking way and leave me the fuck along you dumb fuck.

DELILAH SAYS: You know what? You lucky you are still here and I am going to make sure that tonight you are going home. Look at you! Your still a little naïve how old are you 17? Get the fuck out of here! You little bitch.

So now they are getting all up on each other all you can here is screaming and Delilah gets tired and just throws her water at Gabriella. It's all silent and the fight appears to be over!

Meanwhile with Justin and Nelle the date is going just great! They are having a really romantic walk in the park. And Justin has a surprise for her!

"So do you like the date Nelle?" "Of course Justin I am loving it! This is simply amazing" "I am glad you like it! Now I have a surprise for you"

NELLE THINKS: He says he has a surprise for me and then he brings a magician!

JUSTIN THINKS: I bring a magician and we see all the magic that he is doing!

After the magician is gone Justin looks at Nelle straight up to her eyes and then tells her "Shawty I just want to tell you that you are not going anywhere"

JUSTIN THINKS: At this pint I tell Nelle that she is saved from elimination. She is beyond beautiful and she is everything I've been looking for in a girl, she is perfect!

BACK AT THE HOUSE:

JASMINE THNKS: I hear the phone ring and I go and answer, and then this scary voice pops out and says "I need to speak to Lizza"

Jasmine honestly gets kind of scared and she responds "Who is this?" the mysterious voice answers "I am Lizza's ex boyfriend and tell that bitch that she owe me my $1,000 and tell her that I want my money and if she don't you and those other girls in that stupid house will get it!"

JASMINE THINKS: Oh hell no! I did not just get threaten by the phone

LIZZA THINKS: So I answer the phone and im like who the fuck are you I'm honestly shocked!

Jasmine gets mad and goes up to Lizza's room and you can she she is mad because the expression of her face. "What the fuck is that?" She says screaming "I got threaten by your ex boyfriend by the phone! Is that shit real?" Lizza tries to explain to Jasmine what's going on but she is screaming at the top of her lungs!

JASMINE THINKS: I really need to tell Justin what is going on.

Jasmine goes up to Justin room and tells him what is going on. Justin gets scared and tells Jasmine, "Don't worry babe I got everything under control." After he talks to Jasmine, Joanna comes in. She tells Justin how she feels that she is not getting enough attention from Justin. He responds "Baby I'm sorry if I am making you feel this way but I got other 18 girls trying to get my attention. But I have feelings for you Joanna."She blushes and then she goes happy back to her room.

JUSTIN THINKS: Tonight I really have a hard elimination to do! But before I need to have a talk with Lizza.

Justin calls in Lizza and he tells her that if the call she recived is true or false. "Justin I have no idea who that was and I don't know why someone would so that to me" Justin after hearing Lizza's Answer does not know what to think!

ELIMINATION TIME:

Justin starts to give his dog tags out and he has now 3 girls left without a dog tag.

-ERIN

-LIZZA

-TAYLOR

"You know what girls I have made my decision and this is one of the hardest I have made but you know what I cannot put you girls in danger! Lizza would you step down please?" Justin looks at Lizza in the eyes and tells her "I have love for you Lizza and I don't know if that cal, is real or not but I don't want to take any chances. So I;m sorry Lizza your time is up!"

JASMINE THINKS: I am so happy she left!

JUSTIN SAYS: Ok now that that's over Taylor, Erin come get your dog tags! Girls would you stay in this house and rock my world?

ERIN AND TAYLOR SAY: Omg! Yes forever! Now give us a kiss!


	6. Chapter 5: Lets Go Stripping

EPISODE 05:

"Lets Go Stripping"

Previously on "Bieber of Love" Justin had mini dates with the girls to find out what they are really like. Some rocked it like Nelle. And others not really like Taylor. The girls received a call from an anonymous caller threatening to come and "kill" the girls. So Justin did not take any chances and had to let go of Lizza.

*BIEBER OF LOVE*

JUSTIN THINKS: Ok we I have now eliminated 4 girls and to be honest out of all of the girls in the house I have had a close connection with Delilah, Gabriella, Nelle. But today im going to start filling one of the girls the most… This challenge I am going to make the girls really show me what they have.. In a strip club!

LYDIA THINKS: Ok so I am so happy to be where I am and I really have to thank Justin for not eliminating me!

MONIQUE THINKS: Ok so to be honest I am really feeling confident today and I am ready to win today's challenge and go on my first solo date with Justin

GABRIELLA THINKS: I cant believe Justin still haves me in the house! But I honestly need to take care of these skanks they are with my man and If I have to take them down one by one I will.

JOANNA THINKS: I have not have any one on one date with Justin and I have been in danger of going home like 2 times already? I am afraid that Justin does not like and he is sending me home tonight.

GEORGIA THINKS: At this point I feel like I am the only one with class and I think Justin has noticed!

JASMINE THINKS: After yesterday I am not going to put up with these bitches.

RYAN SAYS: Girls Girls! Come and get your letter from Justin!

The girls rush to the grand hall and Camila rushes to get the letter and start to reads it! "Hello my sexy ladies! How are you guys doing? Well today I have a really special challenge, some of you might dislike it but I am 100% that I am totally going to like it. So dress up sexy and meet me down in the grand hall in half an hour!"

ERIN THINKS: Ok so after Camila reads the letter I am really confused what is he talking about?

The girl look confused and are wondering what the challenge is about. The girls come out really beautiful and sexy. When Justin sees them he pretends to fain and falls to the floor. He gets up and says "Am I in heaven". The girls laugh and they get in the limo and head off.

FAY THNKS: So when I see we are in a ghetto place and when I turn around I see a strip club.

The girls are shocked to see a strip club and then Justin says "Well what are we waiting for lets go in"

GABRIELLA THINKS: When I go in I am like these girls are in there natural habitats. Haha

JOANNA THINKS: Omg no! if he expects me to strip for him… I will totally!

So Justin starts to explain what the girls have to do."Ok my ladies you guys are going to have to put a sexy show for your man. The girl that gets me exites me the most will get a really special solo date with me" He says with a wink.

LYDIA THINKS: How the hell am I going to do this?

MONIQUE THINKS: This will not be easy but I am ready to let my sexiness out!

Justin puts the girls on teams and gives them instructions. The girls look at each other and start to laugh. And start to put there whore clothes on. The girls have one hour to get ready.

So its time for the show and Justin is exited! Justin says to Ryan "Dang bro I am so ready to see my sexy ladies"

JUSTIN THINKS: Oh my! My little friend is rising up to the occasion! Down boy Down!

So Joanna's group starts and its hard to say that the girls were not sexy, but there group had no idea what to do they where just moving around in circles. Joanna looked at Justin and saw him with a look that said.. "What are these girls doing". So she decided to go down where Justin was and started to touch his neck with her nails. She kissed him in the neck and said "Do you like this boy" "oh yea shawty you know it"

GABRIELLA THINKS: Joanna is such a whore she is doing this act perfectly!

JASMINE THINKS: I am sorry but what Joanna is doing is really against my morals and even though he sends me home I am not going to exhibit my self that way!

LYDIA THINKS: At this point I am going to step my game a little and get a little more reveling for him.

So Joanna seems to have Justin's attention the most.

JUSTUN THINKS: Oh my! Joanna was the best and I have to admit that she got me exited the most!

After Joanna's team Gabriella's team was next! Will they be better than Joanna? Lets see what Justin thinks!

JUSTIN THINKS: When I see my Gaby she is so sexy with those long beautiful legs her outfit she is almost not wearing anything! I swear at this moment I am ready to explode.

Gabriella tries to the same thing Joanna did but hers was with a twist she took her mini skirt off and did a lap dance for Justin! "Oh my babe keep doing your job! Oh yea that ass looks good!"

GABRIELLA THINKS: At this point I know I have Justin under a spell and I know he is liking more than Joanna!

LYDIA THINKS: Ok so at this point I have my strategy I am going to dance for him naked!

DELILAH THINKS: This house is filed with whores and Gabriella, I think she is the queen!

JUSTIN THINKS: Wow my Gaby was amazing! But now the last team was from Lydia!

Lydia comes down to Justin and takes off her shirt! After she has her breasts all over Justin's face!

JUSTIN THINKS Thank you God!

Lydia after takes her panties off and Justin opens his mouth wide open! She rubs her vag on his arm and she lets out a moan. Justin picks her up and sits her in his lap and he starts kissing her. Lydia starts to laugh and gets up! And tells him.. "You like?" "God like? I LOVE!"

Justin after the challenges tells the girls that all of them were amazing and that they were sexy! But he had to make a decision. "Ok so now its time for me to choose who is going with me in a super amazing date with me. So… Joanna get ready, get super sexy for me because me and you are going to have super amazing day!"

LYDIA THINKS: So he chooses Joanna the crazy psycho?

GABRIELLA THINKS: Oh well then if he like the ugly bitches then that's why he chose Joanna.

BACK IN THE HOUSE:

When the girls return to the house Lydia is really pissed because she did not get her date with Justin. " Oh my I took my clothes off for him?" Lydia could not control her tears and started to cry her ass off.

MEANWHILE AT THE DATE:

Justin and Joanna go on a really romantic date. "Oh my Justin this is so amazing! Did you do this?" "Yes shawty just for you" Justin winks at her and Joanna blushes. They start to eat. "Justin to be honest at this point I am really afraid to open my heart because I am afraid that you might hurt it and I don't want to get hurt." "Look babe there is a thousand thing I am going to do to you but hurt you ok? So I want you to trust me and lets go back to the house and have some fun. Sounds ok?" He says with a wink. "Yes Justin I am so ready.

MADDIE THINKS: At this point I am really tired of hearing Lydia's sorry ass crying!

"Lydia can you just shut up? You are really annoying me he did not take you on a date? So what he did not take me either do you see me crying?" "You know what Maddie get the hell out of my room! Your just a bull shit talker!" "Excuse me? Come and say that to my face!" Lydia stays there crying and Maddie is all up on her face. Lydia jumps up and says "Maddie get the fuck out of my face like NOW! I am tired of you telling me shit!" "Whore whore whore!" Maddie screams at Lydia "At least I don't take my clothes of for men you bitch!" Lydia starts to break down and starts to say that she wants to go home!

Justin takes Joanna to his room and throws her into the bed! Justin gets on top of Joanna and starts to kiss her with such force. Joanna likes it because you can hear her moans. Slowly Justin start to take his hands up Joanna's waist and he starts to touch her breasts. Joanna starts to moan and Justin starts to get exited! Justin takes her pants off and start to rub her with her underwear on. Joanna takes his jeans off while there still kissing and now both of them are with only underwear on. "Are you sure Joanna?" "yes I want you in me" Justin slowly enters in Joanna, she lets out a loud moan! Justin likes it and starts to in faster and faster and Justin explodes inside Joanna! "You where amazing shawty" "wow" Justin laughed and they fell into a dep sleep.

Justin wakes up and takes a shower, he start to think who is he going to send home tonight. He starts to have his one on one with the girls and telling them who needs to go home.

ELIMINATION TIME:

Justin tells the girls "yesterday was an amazing challenge and I loved the experience! So I know who is definitely going to stay. Joanna come get your dog tag"

JOANNA THINKS: Yes! Finally I was the first one to get the dog tag!

Justin starts to give his dog tags and he is left with 3 girls without a tag!

-TAYLOR

-JASMINE

-LYDIA

"I really have a hard decision to make but Jasmine come get your dog tag. I really love how you respect your morals and not get naked in front of everyone but I would have really loved to see you" he winked.

"So I have 2 wonderful girls and only one is getting the dog tag" Lydia would you come down here please?"

TAYLOR THINKS: When he calls down Lydia all I could think is that I am going home tonight!

"Lydia you are extremely sexy and I really enjoyed having to see you. But I feel that your not the right girl for me. Shawty I have love for you, but your time is up." "Taylor come get your dog tag and continue to rock my world? Taylor responds Of course babe!"


	7. Chapter 6: Lets Get Cooking

_A/N Hey guys i just want to apologizing for taking this long to update this chapter might not be the best i ran out of ideas and you might noticed how i kind of rushed things but yea i hope you guys like it. I hope i can reach maybe 10 reviews? haha. And btw the next chapter will be up on August 4 just trying to keep my self organized and to let you guys know! so here it is chapter 6! (:_

EPISODE 06:

"Lets Get Cooking"

Previously on "Bieber of Love" Justin had the girls strip for him. The purpose? He wanted to see there sexy side but Justin had to make a choice and choose the one who he felt exited him the most and the one who didn't had to go home. Unfortunately that girl was Lydia.

*BIEBER OF LOVE*

DELILAH THINKS: God the last challenge was crazy haha Justin had so much fun but it was not with me *laughs*

JUSTIN THINKS: Well now I am down with 15 girls and to be honest there is still a long way to go until I find the right one for me, but I have a feeling that I am going to find the right girl! So today I set up a challenge that the girl might or may not enjoy. You know your man likes to eat but he most likes a girl that can cook. So I am going to put them to the test and make them cook me a wonderful dinner for your man.

Ryan comes down to the grand hall and calls down the girls. The girls come rushing down. "Alright girls here is your Bieber note of the day and in here is your challenge!"

NELLE THINKS: I am really exited to see what Justin is going to make us do!

TAYLOR THINKS: I hope today's challenge is a little less disturbing than last times *laughs*

Georgia gets the letter and starts reading it with her British accent. "Hello my sexy ladies today you are going to cook for me. that's right you heard cook! I am going to give you until 5pm so you have all day to prepare me some food. And I hope you girls take this challenge seriously because tomorrow night I wil eliminate."

CAMILA THINKS: I think that this challenge is easy I know how to cook so what can possibly go wrong?

PEYLIN THINKS: Today I will win that date with Justin and nothing is going to stop me from winning.

MADDIE THINKS: Oh no I do not know how to cook but I will try my best!

"Ok girl you will be set up in teams ok? So choose who your going to work with after you decide come to me and I will give you $100.00, with that money you will buy everything you need to make Justin a fantastic dinner!"

GABRIELLA THINKS: These girls better be intimidated by me I am the HBIC in this shit and in am going to win this challenge.

The girls start to get in teams:

TEAM 1:

- JASMINE

-JOANNA

-FAY

-TAYLOR

- MADDIE

TEAM 2-

-ERIN

-MONIQUE

-NELLE

-GEORGIA

-GABRIELLA

TEAM 3

-JENNIFER

-MELISSA

-CAMILA

-DELILAH

-PEYLIN

Now that the girls are on teams they choose there team captain (The name that's in the bottom of each team is the Team Captain) they are ready to go shopping for there supplies.

FAY THINKS: I got teamed up with the losers, I am so losing this challenge!

ON THE WAY TO THE STORE:

The girls a quiet and don't say a word the whole ride to the groceries store! When they arrive to the store all you see is 15 ladies rushing in and crushing in the store, but one stopped and took a look at her self in the monitor screen in front of her of course it was Gabriella. Well now the girls are picking up there groceries and Jasmine & Delilah meet up at a certain point trying to get the same object. "Uh excuse me? I got here first so this is mine" Jasmine told Delilah with a angry voice. "Um well I need it and I am sorry I am taking it" Delilah responds.

MADDIE THINKS: I can see these two girls fighting over a pack of sugar! That is so stupid!

JASMINE THINKS: This bitch better back the fuck up before I end up beating her ass up and pulling her hair while dragging her dumb ass around the store

"You can have this shit you big baby I don't want it anyways" Delilah screams and leaves "Excuse me?" Jasmine responds acting all shocked by what she said. "At least my face doesn't look like I am fucking confused and don't know were I am at half of the time!" Jasmine screams.

GABRIELLA THINKS: I will admit Jasmine is extremely funny *laughs*

PEYLIN THINKS: Jasmine is so mean and heartless and she is definitely not the girl for Justin

So while the girls continue there argument Justin calls Ryan. "Ay man how my ladies doing?" "Oh you know Justin there crazy *laughs*" "Any fights Ryan?" "Oh yea"

JUSTIN THINKS: So I definitely can't wait what the girls are going to cook me.

So the girls are back in the house and they prepare there stuff to start cooking. Maddie seems to be not caring much about the challenge and goes to the balcony and starts to smoke.

JOANNA THINKS: What the fuck dude? Maddie is not even helping us that bitch is going to hear us!

Monique is working her ass off with her team and she is going to cook a Brazilian meal for Justin! "Alright girls Gaby you are going to cook the rice & Nelle you are going to cook the beans ok? Monique giving orders and the girls obeying them.

GABRIELLA THINKS: I don't know what the fuck Monique thinks she is giving orders but what ever if I win this challenge, I will be the one going on a date with Justin!

JENNIFER THINKS: Delilah is pretty good at cooking and I got to give it up to her!

"Ok Melissa you need to cook the steak medium rare ok?" Delilah told Melissa "Delilah, um I thank god that you are on our team!" Camila says.

So the time passes and the girls have only 1 minute remaining to finfish there dishes and as Ryan comes you can here him "Ok ladies in 5,4,3,2,1 STOP! STOP what you are doing NOW!

MADDIE THINKS: Oh my I know Justin is going to love our dish!

So Justin come into the dining room and greets the ladies. "Hey girls how are you all doing tonight?" "Fine" all of the girls respond at the same time.

So Justin goes to Peylin's team first! He looks at the food and he tastes it.. After him chewing and swallowing it he says.. "Ok tastes good I like it, so far you are the winners of the challenge" He after goes to Gabriella's team and tries the food. Monique tells Justin "Hey babe? What your about to taste is so delicious and you are going to like it trust me! Its Brazilian" She giggles. Justin puts the food in his mouth and then pauses and stares down to the floor. Monique looks worried, after he looks straight up to Monique and says "Shawty this is great! Oh Monique I can see you in my future" he winks. Last but not least he goes to Maddie's team. He is shocked at what he sees! "Ryan come here please" Justin shouts! What maddie's team came up with is uneatable, all the team did was got a chicken, stuffed it with vegetables put salt and pepper and micro waved it. He got up and looked at the team with disbelief. But before you know it Joanna steps up and starts to tell Justin "I'm sorry Justin that we lost and could not cook you a descent meal for you to eat but what do you expect when my team was not 100% committed? I am mad Justin that the one time I had the chance to prove to you that I am good enough for you got ruined because of this one girl who did not even mind checking up on us or offering her help.

JUSTIN THINKS: when I heard Joanna I thought to my self that I had to do something.

"Ok baby calm down I have decided ladies and I am taking Joanna on the date"

JOANNA THINKS: Oh my I love Bieber! He is my everything!

MONIQUE THINKS: This bitch is an opportunist and she manipulated Justin by making him feel bad.

TAYLOR THINKS: Joanna is good and she has Justin wrapped around her little finger

NELLE THINKS: I and apparently no one likes Joanna, and our mission is to get her out of the house!

ON THE DATE WITH JOANNA:

"You know shawty I loved the way you stood up for your self I like a girl like that" "I just want to let you know that I am really here for you and that I like you Justin" A lot!

ELIMINATION DAY

Justin brings 3 girls without a dog tag up to him Fay, Maddie, Camila and he says "Girls unfortunately I am going to have to let go of 1" so without further ado … Maddie your time is up! Fay, Camila come get your dog tags!

_ A/N Well there you have it! I feel that i did not put my best into it but u honestly hope you guys enjoy it! Please review? And oh before i forget I want to know what you guys think who do you want the winner to be? And who do you think will be eliminated next? haha well yea thanks for taking the time to read my story (:_


	8. Chapter 7: Justin's Hockey Tournament

_A/N Ok Guys here is chapter 08 i hope you guys like it i think its good but i want to here what you think :) this chapter was alittle hard to write but its ok. I have a feeling you guys are going to like please review? xoxo Ok enjoy _

EPISODE 07

"Justin's Hockey Tournament"

Previously on Bieber of Love, the girls had a big challenge… they had to cook a meal for Justin, some did great but others not really. In this case it would be Maddie who sadly got eliminated. Joanna won the date because Justin thought she earned it. And the winning team got saved from eliminated!

*BIEBER OF LOVE*

Today is a rainy day the clouds are out its really cold and its just a great day to stay home and relax. Well not for Justin, he has something very special planed for the girls!

JUSTINS POV: Well folks I am now down to 14 ladies and today I will have to figure out witch of the ladies are going home. Now tomorrow nights elimination will be a little different from the rest! Why? Because instead of one girl going home I will send 2 home tonight which means I will have 12 remaining girls. I want a girl that can play sports and be active! So I have set up a hockey tournament! This should be fun!

NELLE POV: Today I feel really lazy and I am honestly scared of going home on the next elimination for the only reason I have not had a strong connection with Justin

DELILAH POV: At this point of the game I am really not worried about going home… And I just wonder what challenge are we going to do?

Ryan comes down with the 'Biebergram" and tells Melissa to read it. "Good morning my ladies how are you guys doing today? Well the weather seems nice right? Well get ready to have a blast put on your sporty close and meet me down at the grand hall in one hour"

GEORGIA POV: Hmm me and sports don't really go together!

FAY POV: To be honest I am kind of exited for today's challenge! I hope I win!

"Ok my sexy ladies" Justin winks at the girls, they giggle and all respond "Hey Justin!" he just looks at the ladies and just pretends to faint and just thinks on how lucky he is on having 14 sexy girls on his house. "Well today we will have a hockey tournament!" The girls look surprised and they just start to get exited!

MONIQUE POV: Oh hell no how the hell am I going to pull this one off?

TAYLOR POV: This challenge I definitely need to win or else I might be the one going home!

"Ok but there is a couple of thing I need to point out, tomorrow night is elimination BUT, I will not be eliminating 1 but 2 girls are leaving your man so.. Step your game up and today I will see who really is down for your man the Biebes."

MELISSA POV: 2 girls going home.. that's not good!

The girls arrive at the rink and they have to choose there groups! On of the groups will be the 'Sweet Hearts' and the other team will be the "Fallen Angels". The girls start to get In teams:

The Sweet Hearts

- Joanna

- Erin

- Jennifer

- Peylin

- Georgia

-Delilah

- Monique

The Fallen Angels

- Gabriella

- Fay

- Taylor

- Camila

- Nelle

- Jasmine

-Melissa

The girls are ready to start fighting to win this challenge. "Oh god I am going to lose for sure" Jasmine yells out with a laugh.

GABRIELLA POV: These girls have no idea what they are up to! They better watch out!

Soon the whistle blows and the game has begun! While the girls are playing Justin is seeing and laughing how the girls are falling down! "Do you think you are really going to find love like this Justin?" Ryan tells him

JUSTIN POV: When Ryan asks me this question I think to my self all of the good time I have had with the ladies and back in the stripper club.. Oh yeah!

"Of course I think I am Ryan" Justin says with a grind. The girls are screaming in the background and then you hear a loud scream The Fallen Angels have scored! Justin cheers them!

CAMILA THINKS: Oh yea I am usually the quiet one but tonight I am not going to be afraid to fight for my man!

ERIN POV: The other team scores and at this point I am really disappointed because I feel that we are going to lose but I don't thinks so!

"Your ladies look hot faggot" Ryan says "Oh yea I am one of the luckiest man alive! Trust your man!" Ryan laughs and asks Justin "So.. Anything with one of the girls?" "What do you mean" Justin responds confused. "You know" When Justin is about to answer that question… you hear another loud scream! The Sweet Hearts scored!

PEYLIN POV: Oh yea! We scored baby!

DELILAH: The Fallen Angels you guys are going down! Oh yea!

Monique is on her ice skates really fast she has the ball and the she smacks it as hard as she cans and scores! "YEA BABY!" Monique yells!

GABRIELLA POV: I am glad we are winning but Monique looks like an ape when she screams

PEYLIN THINKS: At this point I am thinking we are screwed!

GEORGIA THINKS: Nope this can't be happening!

JUSTIN POV: I look at the timer and there is only 1 minute left and the score is 2-1!

"Ok so this is what we are going to do ok?" Erin starts to give instructions. Nelle think it would bee great if they also did a plan so she starts… "Ok so we are going to have to score and we are going to have to go fast and.. Umm. Yea so go for it and be yourselves!

MELISSA POV: Nelle knows nothing about hockey!

"Nelle just shut up ok?" Jasmine looks at Nelle. "Well at least I am trying to make an effort and trying to win this contest!" "You know what if you guys are going to start to fight then forget me count me out of this!" Melissa says!

JUSTIN POV: I see the girls starting to get out of control so I blow the whistle and tell them that the game must go on!

The game starts and the girls are trying there very best! Fay has the ball and she hits it trying to pass it to Gabriella but she misses and gives it to Jennifer! She is going really fast! Ryan and Justin are cheering in the stands! She falls down a couple of times but she makes the goal! Now it is a tie!

CAMILA POV: Now it is anyone's game!

GEORGIA THINKS: Oh yea we are the Bieberettes and we are gong to win!

NELLE POV: I am going to get that ball into the goal and I am going to win this!

The game starts again and Melissa haves the ball she throws it to Nelle and she has it!, "over here Nelle over here!" Jasmine screamed. Nelle was trying to get the goal but then suddenly Monique comes and drops her and now she has control over the ball. She passes it to Delilah who almost makes it but falls down! Luckily Erin is there to catch it! She throws it to Peylin and then she makes the goal! "Yea Yea!" and the winning group starts to cheer!

ERIN POV: At this point I am really happy my group won!

FAY: We would have so won but, Nelle wanted to be the 'team captain' FAIL!

Justin comes down and gives the winning team the trophy! So its tome for him to choose his MPV! That's the girl going on a solo date with him and the other six are going on a group date! "Ok this is really hard but I think that Monique you shawty are going on a date with me!" Monique smiles and says "Finally"

JASMINE THINKS: At this point all I'm thinking is I have to kick Nelle's ass!

GABRIELLA THINKS: Nelle you are the one going home I swear that if I go home because of this dumb bitch she will always remember who I am!

BACK AT THE HOUSE:

"Nelle's team is so mad at her" Jennifer says laughing at how mad they are! "Yes look at Jasmine and Gabriella they are so mad!" Delilah says "This is so good!" She said quietly to her self!

DELILAH POV: At this point I am wishing… No praying that Gabriella goes home!

Justin takes the 6 girls out to an outdoor luch in where he sits down and talks to the girls!

JUSTIN POV These six girls have different personalities and I am honestly glad I am taking the time to getting to know them!

"So how is everyone doing?" Justin says, the girls respond to him "We are doing good" The conversation is just about random stuff because it was a group date! The afternoon passes and they return back to he house. Meanwhile at the house things where getting kind of heated up! "Your dumbass thought you knew how to play hockey but obviously not enough and because of you we are here in danger on getting eliminated" Jasmine says screaming at the top of her lungs. Gabriella is next to her laughing. "Nelle you're the dumbest person in the world" Gabriella says laughing

PEYLIN THINKS: These two girls are picking on Nelle because of her they lost the challenge? I had to defend her!

"Stop it!" Peylin says "You guys are so immature just accept that you lost! "Peylin get the hell out of this fight you have nothing to do with this" At this point there is so much screaming that all you can hear are all cuz words! While the girl are fighting Justin and Monique go on there date!

JUSTIN POV: This is my first date with Monique so I really want to make it special!

"Where are we going Bieber" she says with a wink. "Be patient you'll she shawty" "you know I don't like suprises right Justin?" "Oh really than I guess you wont like that?"

MONIQUE POV: He points to a table and its surrounded by flowers and roses and birds and candles it looks so romantic!

"I love it Justin" Monique says with her hands over her mouth. "you do shawty huh? Well are you going to stand there or are we going to eat?" "So tell me all about Monique" Justin says with a smile. "Well theres lots of stuff about me" She says. "You look confident and it looks like you know what you want in life" "Yes Justin my 1 goal is to become a stylist! I love to make hair and work with hair" "You can probably give me a little haircut someday right?" They both laugh. Justin goes to the bathroom and Monique stands up and starts to look around suddenly he feels to hands wrap around her waist. It's Justin. She turns around and says "With you Justin, all of my problems go away.. I feel safe with you. There lips connect and they kiss for a good 10 minutes.

ELIMINATION DAY:

So Justin has to have his little one on one with the girls to get the scoop on whats going on. Depending on what the girls say he will make his decision.

Justin starts to give his dog tags one by one until he is left with 4 ladies.

JUSTIN POV: This is my first time I am eliminating 2 girls, its tough but I know it has to be done!

"Ok girls, Taylor, Melissa, Fay, Nelle, 2 of you are leaving me tonight I have to dog tags and 4 bodies and now I am ready to give out my first dog tag! Fay come step to me."

FAY THINKS: Oh yes! I am saved for today!

"Would you accept this tag and stay in this crazy house and rock my world Fay?" She answers.." Of course Justin for ever and ever!

"Ok ladies I just gave up my first dog tag and its time to make my first elimination for tonight. This next girl has not shown enough love for me I feel that she is to reserved and afraid to show who she is so… Melissa come down here please. "Its me right?" She says. "I am sorry Melissa but yea your time is up!"

MELISSA THINKS; I just got eliminated and it feels so bad but I have to accept that it kind of was my fault.

"Ok 2 Bodies 1 dog tag. Nelle come step to your man" I think that you are a wonderful women but your time is up.

JUSTIN POV: The reason I let go of Nelle is because she is not strong enough for my life style so I had to let her go!

"Ok Taylor I think it is time for you to come get your tag!" And before Justin gets to say the question Taylor says" I do want to stay in this house and rock your world!" Justin replies "Fo'sho shawty"

_A/N so what do you guys think? i hope you guys liked it :) are you happy with the people who went home? & Btw I do NOT own Justin Bieber (I wish) & this story is inspired by the TV show 'Flavor of Love' & 'Rock of Love' Just to make it clear :) The next chapter will be up on August 6 so yeah! _


	9. Chapter 8: The Superfan Challenge

_Hey guys sorry i took so long to update i went to Brazil with my family :D but i am back! So i am back and i hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Oh and btw in the story Justin is 18 years old so yea(: Enjoy!_

EPISODE 08:

"The Super Fan Challenge"

Previously on "Bieber of Love" Justin hosted his very first hockey tournament. He spit up the girls in 2 teams! The Sweethearts and The Fallen Angels! But at the end the winning team was The Sweethearts. Justin had to change stuff at eliminations, instead of eliminating 1 girl he had to send 2 home the girls, Melissa and Nelle.

*BIEBER OF LOVE*

The girls wake up this morning not feeling that good! Some of the girls where really tired from the last challenge. "Oh god dude I'm really not felling good" Erin says out loud to the group of girls. The other girls agree to her.

JUSTIN'S POV: Ok so now I am down to my 12 girls! And at this point I have no idea who to choose, they are all beautiful but I just don't know. So today I set up a very special challenge, I invited 5 of my biggest fans to help me choose. The reason I chose my 5 beliebers is because they know what is best for your boy!

MONIQUE POV: Ok so I am in the top 12 I have made it this far and to be honest I am happy now I am even more certain that I am going to be in the final 2!

DELILAH POV: I have really not spent anytime with Justin and that really has me worried because I am afraid that he might think that I am not trying my best to get his attention.

Ryan comes down to the grand hall and gives the Biebergram to the girls, "Ok ladies here you go.. I have a feeling you girls are going to have fun with this challenge" Ryan says chuckling and leaves the room. Peylin rushes and reads the Biebergram. "Hello my ladies ;) today I have planned a very special challenge I have invited 5 very special people and they will help me find out who is here for me and who is not. So try to get In there good side because tonight someone is leaving me.

ERIN POV: I get kind of nervous when he says he is bringing 5 special guest to the house I wonder who they are!

CAMILA POV: Who ever the 5 visitors are I have to make a good impression on them, I need my date with Justin!

JENNIFER POV: At this point everyone is wondering who these guest are! I am getting kind of worried!

While the girls are wondering who the special guests are Justin comes down. "Hello ladies". "Hey Justin!" "Well at this pint you girls might be wondering who my special guest is right? While Justin is about to tell the girls who it is, the bell rings, "That should be them!"

TAYLOR POV: Them? How many are we going to have to impress?

GABRIELLA POV: It does not matter who it is, I'm always on everyone's good side!

Justin opens the door and 5 beautiful girls come in, Bertha, Sam, Mary, Jamey, Paula, come in they are one of Justin's biggest fans!

FAY POV: So 5 girls come into the house and all that I'm thinking is that he is going to add 5 girls to the competition

"Ok ladies these are my 5 Beliebers, these girls will help me find out who is here for the Biebs and who is not! So treat my guess with respect alright?"

'Ok ladies we will be calling you one by one and be questioning you about why you are here!" One of the Beliebers say.

GABRIELLA THINKS: These girls look all stuck up and think they are the shit all I'm thinking is that these bitches better not give me any crap!

JOANNA THINKS: I have everything under control I am going to own these beliebers!

The girls start to call the girls one by one and start asking them questions. "Why are you here" "What do you feel for Justin" "What do you like about Justin" "Are you looking for a serious relationship" The questions just keep going and going.

JUSTINS POV: My Beliebers are definitely going to help me find out who needs to bounce!

So the girls call Joanna's name and they start to interrogate her. "So what's your name?" "Joanna" "Ok so tell me a little bit about your self" "Ok I am from Chicago, I am about to be 20 years old and I am starting my career as a singer."

BELIEBER 1 POV: So she says that she wants to be a singer at this point I am thinking that she might be here to promote her self!

"So what are you doing here are you here for Justin?" "Yes I am 100% here for Justin I love him and I have true feelings for that guy" "So you are not here to promote the start of your singing career" "Wait no! of course not I'm here for Justin!

JOANNA POV: These girls are intimidating but… nothing that I can't handle.

"Ok that's it Joanna you can go now!"

BELIEBER 3 POV: I think Joanna is fake and I think we have our target and we know who Justin should sent home!

Next it was Monique… "Hello so tell me what is your name and what are you doing here?" "Well my name is Monique, and I am here to meet Justin and want to see who he really is." "So whats your opinion about him so far?" "I Think he is simply amazing and yea." "And yea? that's it?"

MONIQUE POV: I don't like none of these girls and they are trying to intimidate me but that's not going to work!

"So you think he is amazing? Ok so I guess you have not spent enough time with him" "Yes I have I have gotten one date with him and I have seen so many amazing qualities in him!" "But you say it in a tome Monique like you don't care" "What do you mean I don't care? Of course I do" "It does not look like that"

GEORGIA POV: Monique is going crazy she is starting to scream and it looks like is getting out of control!

"What the fuck bitch? How dare you say that I don't care about Justin what do you know what I feel?" "I am just saying that your tone of voice seems like you don't care!" "Bitch shut the fuck up, and get the fuck out of my way" Monique shouts while she gets out of the room. "Stupid bitches I'm fucking tired of looking at your goofy asses"

Well the girls continue to interrogate the ladies and once they have finished they all meet with Justin and they tell Justin what they think. "So hit me girls what do you think about my ladies?" One of the Beliebers answers "Well I feel that Joanna is one of the fakest girls in the house, Monique is just a trouble maker, Gabriella is a drama queen, but I feel that the girl that is the most honest is Jasmine, she deserves to stay and go on a date with you"

JUSTIN'S POV: My Beliebers have made a choice and I am taking Jasmine on a date!

"Alright ladies so this is what we are going to do ok? I am going to have an amazing time with Jasmine while you ladies hang out with my Beliebers alright? So I will see you guys tonight at eliminations!

GEORGIA THINKS: So we are all having a very good time and we all notice that Erin is not in the party with us so we decide too look for her!

Erin is in the phone with one of her friends:

ERIN: Yes I am having an amazing time here!'

FRIEND: So guess what?

ERIN: Whats Up?

FRIEND: Taylor Lautner is going to be at my sisters party!

ERIN POV: So when I hear my friend say that Taylor Lautner is going to be in her sisters party all I want to do is get out of this house and go to that party!

CAMILA POV: So we hear Erin crying because she won't be able to see Taylor Lautner and how she wants to leave the house!

GABRIELLA POV: I am about to call this bitch out

"So fucking leave then" Gabriella comes in saying to Erin. "What?" Erin looks at her confused. "We all heard your dumb ass talking on the phone on how you want to leave then get the fuck out!" " What the fuck are you listening on something that's none of your business?" "Bitch it is my business someone is going home tonight and that someone could be someone who is really hear for Justin but you are just here for some t.v time you star fucker "

FAY POV: I am really scared for Erin because Gabriella is one bitch you do not want to mess with.

TAYLOR POV: With Gabriella the problem is you can look at her in a certain way because then she thinks you are talking shit about her!

"How the fuck am I a star fucker?" "Because your bimbo ass wants to go meet Taylor Lautner and you are here trying to date Justin Bieber!" "Soo?" "Soo you are dying to see Taylor when you're here for Justin, you are such a fake bitch." Erin gets her drink and throws it at Gabriella.

MEANWHILE ON THE DATE:

JASMINE POV: It feels great that I finally have my time with Justin, and that no one will interrupt!

"So tell me something shawty" Justin says

"Well I can tell you a lot of things!" Jasmine says laughing

"Tell me your background where you come from" Justin says

"Well I come from a family of 6 kids I am the youngest, my parents died in a plane accident and well ever since that day I have taken care of my brothers, its not easy, and I just want to find someone I can love." "Well shawty I think that you are in the right place" Justin Says laughing

"So you think that could be me Jasmine?" " I don't think so Justin.. I Know and that's why I'm here because I really like you Justin and I have a feeling deep in my heart that you are the one" Justin hugs Jasmine and looks her straight in the eye "This is pretty hard for me because I'm really looking for that special girl and you have past thru so much Jasmine, I know you are a strong girl and I like that." Justin kisses Jasmine softly in her lips they go for a walk at the park. They see these swing and they sit down and continue to talk. "You know falling into a life like mine is not easy and I want a girl that can be out on the road with me" "I understand Justin its pretty tough but if you choose me I am willing to do whatever it takes to be with you because I think that I might be falling in love with you Justin." After Jasmine says those words they both kiss passionately, and they head back to the house. "Jasmine I really have love for you but unfortunately elimination time has come."

ELIMINATION TIME:

JUSTIN POV: At this moment thanks to my Beliebers I know who is going home.

MONIQUE POV: I am really afraid that I might be going home because my fight with one of the Beliebers.

FAY POV: At this point I am not afraid of going home.

DELILAH POV: I think that Justin might be sending me home tonight because we have not have that much of a connection!

GABRIELLA POV: I think that Erin's stupid ass needs to go home!

"Good evening ladies" :Good evening Justin!" "This is the time of the day I hate the most elimination time and tonight one of you girls are leaving me!"

Justin starts to give his tags to the girls and he has 3 girls without there tags:

-FAY

-MONIQUE

-ERIN

"Ladies I have 2 dog tags and there is three bodies , and I have made my choice I want Fay to please come get your dog tag."

FAY: I am saved but this is a wake up call on how I need to step up my game!

"So ladies I have reasons to eliminate both of you guys but, I have decided to keep Erin, so come get your dog tag baby"

ERIN: These bitches will be seeing more of me because I am not going anywhere for the moment!

"Come here Monique, you know what you did today that was not cool, I was in danger of losing a fan today because of what you did? And that made me think that when you are backstage the wrong girl saying the wrong things to you can set you on fire! And that is a whole lot of trouble to me so shawty your time is up."

MONIQUE THINKS: I just got eliminated it kind of sucks because I really was feeling Justin but I guess he was not feeling me.

_Ok guys what do you think? I just want to thank you guys for reading my story and for reviewing it means the world! I'm not the best writer but tell me what would you like to see in "Bieber of Love"? And tell me who do you want the winner to be! Who should be eliminated next? The next chapter will be up on** August 20 (: **Again thanks alot for reviewing xoxo Cristina(:_


	10. Chapter 9: Are You Worth Keeping?

_Hello babes! here is the next chapter of my story. Thanks once again for reviewing! I have a feeling your going to like this chapter! (: _

EPISODE 09

"Are You Worth Keeping?"

Previously on 'Bieber of Love' Justin brought in 5 of his top fans. They had to interview the girls to find out who was really here for Justin and who was not. There was 2 fights in the house one with Gabriella & Erin and the other one with Monique & one of the Beliebers. Monique had to go because of her violent acts.

*BIEBER OF LOVE*

There are now 11 girls remaining in the house and the fight is on. "I am really surprise to see Erin still her" Taylor says out loud. "I also think Peylin should go home because she is way to quiet and she looks so innocent" Fay replies.

FAY POV: Me and Taylor are just making our little list o who should go and we are now finding out how many fakes there are in the house.

JUSTIN POV: At this point I have 11 ladies left and I know deep in my heart that my girl is in one of them. So today I will have to find out on my very own who should go and who should leave.

"Girls girls please come down here you Biebergram has arrived." Ryan says and puts the Biebergram on the table and then leaves. "Ok girls what do you think Justin is going to have for us this time" Camila says. Some of the girls laugh at the comment, Georgia gets the letter and starts to read it. "Hello my beautiful ladies, today I have the hardest challenge yet, but yet easy. I really now have to make hard decisions because eliminations wont be tomorrow but tonight and one of you guys is leaving me so meet me in the grand hall in 30 minutes and we will talk more!"

ERIN POV: I know that this challenge was not going to bring anything good, the ladies hate me and they are going to find any opportunity they get to get me out of the house.

While the ladies wait for that half hour to pass Gabriella approaches Erin and starts to talk to her about her jacket.

FLASHBACK

"Bitch you are such a fake" Gabriella says screaming to Erin, Erin gets mad and throws her drink at Gaby, she gets mad and gets out of the room.

PRESENT TIME

"So what's you fake ass bitch?" Gabriella comes in and starts to insult Erin. Erin has no comebacks so she just stands there and listens, when she finally has something to say… "You know what you are just very jealous that I have friends that know celebrities and that they love me" Erin says teasing Gabriella. "Who the hell is going to like you? Bitch please stop lying to yourself now I'm here to see about my jacket because I want to know how are you going to pay for it? Cash or Credit because you will end up paying that shit to me!" Erin sighs and looks up straight to Gabriella and says.. "Of course I will I have all the money in the world to pay your jacket because I am fabulous!" "Bitch your not fabulous you look like a fucking frog." Gabriella answers.

PEYLIN POV: I was just laughing I could not believe what my eyes where seeing I have never seen Gabriella act like this!

DELILAH POV: Gabriella is just a bully and at this point I want to see her go she is a big fake!

JOANNA POV: I'm just going to let my competition eliminate themselves so at the end I am the only one standing!

"Frog? Bitch look again I look like Selena Gomez!" Erin responds. Once everyone hears her respond the girls start to laugh.

JENNIFER POV: Selena Gomez? Ok now Erin was loosing her mind bitch gone mad!

"Did this bitch just said Selena Gomez?" Gabriella said trying to sound mad but she could not hide the laughter. "Yes that's why you are jealous Gaby so get off my case." Erin responded like she really did look like her, the girls where all laughing at the comment she made. "I'm so very sorry Selena if you ever see this, I am sorry that an ugly ass bitch like her would even say that!" Gabriella shouts out. Ryan luckily comes in and stops the drama. "Ok ladies Justin is now waiting for you guys in the grand hall! So stopt this non sense and go!" Ryan says.

JUSTIN POV: I have not seen the girls since last nigh and I am anxious to see them!

The girls arrive to the grand hall and see Justin… "Hello my sexy ladies" Justin says with a wink. "Hey Justin" the girls respond. "Ok today is going to be a little different for two reasons, one eliminations will be tonight ladies so step up your game. And second today I have no challenge."

JUSTIN POV: The reason I had no challenge is because I wanted to see what the girls are willing to do for me.

"And tonight I will choose one lucky girl to go on a date with me and get saved from elimination tonight. And before eliminations I would love to have a dinner with you girls to have a conversation. So have a lovely day!"

PEYLIN POV: Now that there is no challenge I will take a break and maybe go to Justin's room later *laughs*

LATER THAT DAY

Erin, says to the girls that she is not feeling that good and decides to go to the hospital.

TAYLOR POV: At this point I think that Gabriella really hurt Erin.

"You know what guys?" Camila says to the girls. "I think Erin is not coming back she felt pretty bad and someone needs to call out Gabriella for what she did! That's not fair for her I mean I want to see her go to but not under this circumstances."

CAMILA POV: I think something is suppose to be done and I'm just letting the girls know that someone needs to put a stop to Gabriella.

"You know that Camila is right?" Jennifer says. "And I think that is time for me to do something about this I am going to be the one to tell Gabriella what she deserves"

DELILAH POV: From this point on I knew that this was a recipe for disaster!

JENNIFER: So I have never been afraid of these girls and its time for Gabriella to know that!

JOANNA POV: I hope that Gabriella get what she deserves!

GABRIELLA POV: So at this point I am in the kitchen getting a bite when suddenly I see Jennifer come to me.

"Hey Gabriella, do you know what is happening?" Jennifer says to Gabriella. "What do you mean ?" Gabriella responds.

"You know exactly what I am talking about" Jennifer starts to raise her voice

"About the Erin situation?" Gabriella says not even caring about the conversation.

"Yes she is not feeling good because of you" Jennifer says.

"I don't give fuck, the bitch first of all should have never been fake and second the bitch should have never spilled the drink all over my jacket" Gabriella starts to raise her voice. "Well you know what tonight I am dame sure that you are going home" Jennifer says. "You want to know to know why that is not going to work, because Gabriella is in the mother fucking house and you cant do shit to change that" Gabriella shouts. Jennifer gets up and goes to Justin room, Gabriella goes after her when she reaches her to stop her Jennifer pushes her Gabriella pulls her shirt and tells her "How much do you want to lose that I am not going home?" Jennifer rolls her eyes and responds "You know for such a pretty girl you're the ugliest women I have ever met in my life." Gabriella shouts at her "Fuck you bitch!"

"Finally someone put Gabriella in her place" Delilah says to Peylin. "Yes and definitely for this she will be the one going home tonight!" Peylin says with a smile.

DELILAH POV: Now that I know that Gabriella is definitely going home my plan now is to get Joanna off to so Jasmine, Taylor Camila and me decide to call her out during tonight's dinner with Justin.

DINNER TIME WITH JUSTIN

"Hello my ladies well before eliminations I decided to have a really chill dinner with my ladies" Justin says. So while there having dinner Justin realizes that Erin is not here. "So hey babes where is my babe Erin?" Georgia starts to explain everything to Justin, "Well earlier today Gabriella and Erin had a fight and later Erin went to the hospital because she was not feeling good." "You know what Georgia? I think I don't need you or anybody in this table to tell Justin anything that's why I have my mouth so I can do it" Gabriella tells Georgia.

GEORGIA POV: At this point Gabriella is scared I can see it in her eyes and she is better be ready to leave because this is her last day in this house!

"So tell me Gabriella more about this situation" And Gabriella starts to explain Justin what happened. But right when everyone thought that the little drama was over they where wrong. "So tell us Joanna why are you really here" Delilah starts to tell Joanna.

JOANNA POV: I knew this was coming but they can try all they want I am not going to go with that bull shit again.

"The same reason you are here" Joanna says.

"I don't think so you are here to promote your music" Delilah yells to Joanna.

DELILAH POV: Today Justin is going to realize all of the truth.

Then Camila steps in "You know what Joanna we are all really tired of this there are real girls her with true intensions on getting to know Justin and if you are not hear or that then get the fuck out"

" Why are you all attacking me? I am here for Justin 100% I am not fake" Joanna tries to defend herself.

Taylor also steps in "You know what Joanna I've been your friend since we have been here and sometimes I see you putting an act."

TAYLOR POV: I feel bad putting Joanna thru this but I felt it was something that had to be done.

"Your such a backstabber Taylor how the hell are you going to say that about me? I've been the realest here" Joann starts to scream.

"Just shut the fuck up and accept you are not here for Justin and you're here for your 5 minutes of fame!" Peylin says.

PEYLIN POV: Joanna is the fakest bitch of all!

GABRIELLA POV: I now have a plan I can use Joanna because now she will be all alone and with her I will eliminate every one and then at the end throw her away like trash. I will do anything to win Justin's heart I will claw my way into his heart.

JUSTIN POV: I cant take this anymore everyone is screaming and I need to stop this!

"Yo!" Justin screams. "That's it I can take this shit anymore I think I have made my decision so you ladies get ready for elimination and meet you in one hour!" The house after becomes silent and the girls go up and get ready.

15 minutes before elimination Erin arrives and goes up and also starts to get ready for elimination. "Are you ok Erin"? Jasmine asks

JASMINE POV: Even though I know Erin is here for all of the wrong reasons I actually feel sorry for her!

ELIMINATION TIME

GABRIELLA POV: Ok to be honest I really think I am going home.

FAY POV: I am 100% sure that I am not going anywhere today was crazy there was all this drama and I was not part of that so Justin is keeping me.

DELILAH POV: I am hoping and praying that Justin eliminates both Gabriella and Joanna.

Justin arrives down to the grand hall where the ladies are and greets them. "Good evening ladies". The ladies greet him back. "So tonight well today has been a crazy day and I thought that this elimination was going to be hard but it turned out to be easy." So he gives his dog tags to.. Fay, Delilah, Peylin, Jasmine, Taylor, Jennifer, Camila, and Georgia. Which leaves Gabriella, Joanna and Erin in the bottom 3! "Ok ladies I have 2 dog tags and 3 bodies and I have made my decision the girls might not like this but im feeling you like crazy so Joanna come get your dog tag."

JOANNA POV: I am so happy that I got my chain all the attempts of the ladies to get me out is not working.

"Ok babe so are you 100% sure you are here for me?" Justin asks Joanna. "Yes babe I have love for you and I will stay I this house to rock your world!"

"Ok there is 1 chain and 2 bodies left, Gabriella you know I love you come step to your man" Justin says.

FAY POV: Oh no my one and true friend Gabriella is about to leave but I knew that was coming for her!

Justin continues "And someone went to the hospital because of you and Gaby I cant have that. This right here is not your tag."

JASMINE POV: When I hear Justin say that he does not have Gabriella's tag I get really happy she is out!

When Justin is about to eliminate Gabriella there is a knock on the door, Ryan opens it and Kenny comes into the door and gives Justin an envelope. Justin opens the envelope and his mouth drop. He calls Erin down. "Are you really here for me?" He asks Erin. "Yes I am". "So tell me where you really went today?" Justin asks Erin getting angry. "To the hospital" Erin responds. "That's a lie because I am pretty sure that Nick Jonas does not work at a hospital."

FAY POV: Erin was with Nick Jonas!

"You have not been honest with me Erin you've been playing me all this time. So your time is up.

ERIN POV: Its ok I don't care he eliminated me I got what I was looking for fame!

"Sorry Gabriella this was a whole mix up" Justin says "You where about to eliminate me!" Gabriella says with tears coming down her face! "No shawty I love you come here give me a kiss. Your staying here lets go to my room." The girls where not happy with the decision Justin made but he kept Gabriella because Erin played him so now there is 10!

FAYPOV: Gabriella stayed! Oh game on bitches!

DELILAH POV: Justin is making a huge mistake on keeping Gabriella!

JASMINE POV: I cannot se a man actually wanting to be with Gabriella!

"Gabriella is in the mother fucking house!" Gabriella shouts!

_So what did you guys think? Crazy chapter i'd say now there is 10 girls left! Gabriella, Peylin, Georgia, Jasmine, Delilah, Taylor, Jennifer, Joanna, Fay, Camila! Who will win? lol please review and i hope you enjoyed this chapter xoxo Cristina(:_


End file.
